


Real or Not Real

by ginevramalfoy0811



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Post-War, Pre-Epilogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginevramalfoy0811/pseuds/ginevramalfoy0811
Summary: The post-war events that lead Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley back together.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Real or Not Real

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Suzanne Collins' Mocking Jay of the Hunger Games Trilogy, this is an exploration of how the Boy-Who-Lived and the love of his life grew back together. For sure with all the post-war trauma and life drama, the path to epilogue must not have been an easy ride.

Harry Potter has fulfilled his destiny. The Boy-Who-Lived permanently defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time. With Lord Voldemort gone, he could finally live a peaceful life with the people he loves the most.

  
He instinctively searched for her flaming red hair and blazing eyes among the crowd. He would never forget the face of his last hope. Ginny Weasley is his dying thought, his current reality, and the only future he looks forward to.

  
He found her beside a stretcher, surrounded by the rest of their red-headed family. The rays of the morning sun highlighting her beauty. As soon as they made eye contact, she rose from her seat and he moved towards her. He could already smell her flowery scent, the fragrance of home.Closing the gap, he extended his left hand as she approached him. She grabbed it firmly before collapsing to his arms.

  
"It's the things we love the most that destroy us." The familiar cold, high-pitched voice said. Harry is standing in front of the Mirror of Erised with Lord Voldemort behind him. Scenes from the past flashed before them as the dark lord continued speaking, “Your noble parents saving their precious son. Albus Dumbledore protecting the Chosen One. Severus and his loyalty to your mudblood mother. Me and my quest for immortality.”

  
Voldemort forcefully grasped Harry’s shoulders with his thin and long fingers digging into Harry’s skin as he hissed, “You think that love will always save you.”

  
Harry pulled out the sorcerer’s stone from his jeans pocket and smacked it on Voldemort’s face. The older wizard laughed evilly as his snake-like feature disintegrates, “It will kill you this time Harry Potter.”

  
With that, Harry saw the last image in the mirror as Ginny’s reflection smiling back at him.

  
Another nightmare. Voldemort is gone but the bad dreams remain. Harry slowly opened his eyes, the vision of a white sterile room welcomed him. St. Mungo’s. Ginny.

  
Ginny has fainted. She was rushed to the hospital from the Great Hall, Harry apparating after her. But before he could get closer to her unconscious body, some mediwizards pulled him into a vacant stall to examine him. They wanted to ensure that the savior of the wizarding world is fine. No one else has survived the Killing Curse twice.

  
Now that the effects of the sleeping potion prescribed to him is wearing off, thoughts about Ginny started bombarding his mind. He has to see her immediately. He has to know that she is alive and safe. As if on cue, Hermione barged into his room announcing “Good that you’re up Harry! Ginny is awake!”

  
\--------

  
A chill ran through her spine. A handsome dark-haired teenager with a brilliant smile is suspended in the ceiling. She felt paralyzing fear pinning her into the bed. She is face to face with Tom Riddle, his intense gaze piercing her soul.

She tried reaching for her wand but only got to fist the sheets. His laughter echoed across the room at her failed attempt to protect herself. Tom Riddle transformed into Voldemort then back again to his younger self. Hot tears pouring down her clammy face.

“Ginny” She looked at the owner of the voice standing on her right side, warm green eyes studying her. Harry Potter. But he quickly morphed into Tom Riddle.

“You..you’re dead” She whispered.

He grinned at her charmingly, “Ginny, I am alive”

“No…No…You’re dead” She cried. His grin turned into a cruel sneer. She lunged at him, using her full weight to push him to the wall.

“You are not supposed to be alive” Both of her hands grasped for his throat. They crashed into the floor, dragging the rest of the equipment with them. She straddled his hips.

“You should die!” She screamed as she tightened her hold of him. “DIE! DIE! DIE”

“Gin…Gin…Ginny…” He said hoarsely, his hands over hers as he tried to loosen her grip.

“It is...It’s me…” But she did not let go. Two pairs of strong hands had to pull her away before everything went black.

\--------

Harry tentatively touched his neck brace. Already anticipating what he would do next once he opened his mouth, Healer Augustus Pye beat him to it “Please rest your voice first Mr. Potter. The pain and anti-inflammatory potions will take effect soon. Tomorrow, your vocal chords will be back to normal”

Now that his bestfriend is properly treated, Ron Weasley could not contain himself any longer.

“What the hell happened to my sister?!” He blurted out. “She was like a murderer trying to kill Harry!”

Healer Pye turned to Ron then glanced to the two women huddled together before looking back at Harry, “We ran some tests again. We are still not ruling out Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. However, it appears that aside from a few hexes and months-long Cruciatus Curse, Miss Weasley has also been hit by a Memory Curse.”

“Ginny…she...she...does not remember us?!” Ron asked the doctor, shock evident on his face. Healer Pye shook his head,

“The delayed effect is that some of her memories have been altered” This earned a collective gasp from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. He continued his explanation, “Fear and pain have been associated to certain memories. She assumes that the alterations are true. So when a specific stimulus triggers her, her brain registers it as a severe threat.”

“Harry seems threatening to her?!” Ron interjected “For Godric sake, he was and still is her boyfriend!”

“Who would do this to my daughter?!” Mrs. Weasley sobbed as Hermione soothingly tapped her back “I made sure that no one would hurt her, even Bellatrix Lestrange”

“It could be a stray curse from one of the Death Eaters near her” Augustus Pye replied grimly. “The spell is of the dark arts. Whoever casted it must have been a powerful wizard and knowledgeable enough of Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter’s relationship. His intent was very specific. Ms. Weasley’s hallucinations are about negatively associating Mr. Potter with a 16-year old teenage boy from the past.”

Harry gripped his wand tightly as he remembered Voldemort’s words, "It's the things we love the most that destroy us."

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> Both series are my favorites. However, the Hunger Games trilogy being the mature type of fiction between the two, dealt with the consequences of war in more detail. I wanted to apply that concept to Harry Potter. I hope I would succeed.


End file.
